


Love

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: After Veronica, Nicolas was afraid to love another woman, let alone a Normal.However, you have loved the deaf Twilight for many years and have waited for your chance.Can you make Nicolas love you after the terrible actions of the past?





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> The bold is Nicolas signing.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Nicolas…” the girl called out as her fingernails dug into his shoulders before sliding down his back. She knew that the Tag couldn’t hear a damn word she said, but it never gave way to her restraining her moans. If anything, it let everyone else know just how much she enjoyed Nicolas’ company.

His head moved from the crook of her neck so he could look at her face. If he couldn’t hear her, he would definitely see her. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was messily thrown out behind her on the two to three pillows underneath her head, bruised lips parted and eyes closed tightly. Pride shot through his body. Only he did this to her and she would let him whenever he wanted.

Calloused fingers tapped her hips, five times exactly, making the girl open her eyes and look into his. Another sharp thrust of his hips and her back arched, making the girl close her eyes and hiss slightly. She was beautiful, this Normal beneath him, and she had proudly proclaimed that she would be Nicolas’ girl. She was no Veronica, not very strong, not very quiet, but she was amazing. It scared Nicolas so much that he had hurt Veronica, a Twilight much like himself, and yet here he was in this situation with a Normal and she hadn’t broken yet.

Yet.

Nicolas shook his head of the thought. They could discuss it when they weren’t interlocked with each other because right now, Nicolas needed to be buried within her. He needed her want, even if it wasn’t love. Nicolas knew all too well that the girl beneath him, the Normal, loved him so openly, so willingly that it scared him. She had been with him since the beginning, formerly knowing Worick as Wallace. Yes, she had been by his side since then, and yet her love for him was always on the back burner. (f/n) even watched him love Veronica, her own feelings never being taken into account.

Nicolas bit into her neck harder than intended, drawing blood and making the girl push his upper body away from hers. His black eyes meeting hers in the confusion, just long enough to see the tears forming. His eyes shot from her eyes to the bite on her neck. He had missed the jugular, but a good amount of blood ran down her neck. In all of his overthinking, he managed to hurt her. It was the complete opposite of what he wanted.

By this time, (f/n) had pushed his hard body away from hers and ran to the bathroom, not caring if Worick or Alex saw her naked form leave Nicolas’ room. It wouldn’t be the first time and it probably wasn’t the last. If the two were still awake, they would probably ask why she was bleeding. She quickly cleaned the wound, noticing that it wasn’t as bad as she had thought.

When she returned to the room Nicolas was sitting up on his bed, head in between his hands. Her (e/c) eyes scanned over his form as she stood in the doorway. With two steps, she walked in and closed the door, before walking over to Nicolas. The girl sat on the floor in front of him, hands on his knees.

“Nicolas,” she said. He couldn’t hear her, but dammit, she would still try. If he could feel the vibrations of her words or see her lips move, it would be satisfying enough to get his attention.

The Asian male looked at the girl, sadness in his eyes. He was going to need a ton of uppers after this. How did he manage to screw this relationship up already? (f/n) gave a reassuring smile to Nicolas, but he wasn’t having it.

**I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bite you that hard.**

(f/n) shook her head as she tucked her legs underneath her, her hands still on his knees. She wasn’t in the mood to actually sign, given that she didn’t give herself much room.

“I’m fine, Nic, see? It’s only a little bite.” The girl pointed to the bite mark. No more blood, but there were teeth marks.

**I didn’t mean to hurt you. I fucked this up, didn’t I?**

“No, Nicolas. I’ve always been by your side since the beginning, through thick and thin. What makes you think I’ll leave because of a little bite?”

Her words caused Nicolas to give her a soft smile. He wanted to put one hand in her hair and the other on her cheek, if only to touch her soft skin, but he needed to sign.

**Are you sure you want to still be with me?**

“Of course. What kind of question is that, Nic?” (f/n) scoffed as she looked away from him.

The Tag chuckled deeply as his left hand moved from being clasped with the right and to her chin, making her look at him. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, something only she got to experience. He pulled away and looked down at her, those bruised lips parted and wanting more, which made Nicolas smirk. His hand traveled from her chin, down the unscathed side of her neck, to her collarbone, and cupping her right breast in his left hand.

Nicolas cocked his head slightly, motioning for her to get off the floor and up on the bed. (f/n) scrambled off the floor and into the bed next to Nicolas. Both of their bodies were still bare, but neither cared. Nicolas pushed her back on the bed again, this time lying next to her. He pulled the blanket over their bare bodies, knowing it would get cold later on.

“(f/n)…” Nicolas managed to say, which threw the girl off guard.

“Yes, Nic?” (f/n) asked as she turned to face him so he could read her lips.

“Love… me?” Nicolas asked. (f/n) felt her heart flutter at the question.

“Of course I love you. I always have and I always will.”

Nicolas sat up in the bed, the blanket falling away from his body as he quickly signed to his lover.

**Why do you love me?**

“Well, that’s an awfully stupid question, Nicolas. I love everything about you.”

**You’re not worried about being hurt by me? What if you end up like Veronica?**

“I won’t. I know you, Nicolas. You would never hurt me like that. With my love, comes my trust. You have done more than earn it.”

Nicolas smiled to himself and rubbed one of her legs through the blanket. (f/n) had yet to sit up, probably the cold just now setting into her body since Nicolas could see her buds harden and stick up in the air.

Through all of his actions whether it was making love, protecting her, comforting her, worrying for her, even just talking to her, Nicolas knew what was wrong all this time. It wasn’t a serious problem. It wasn’t something that couldn’t be fixed. It was something that had scared him from previous experience. Nicolas was in love. Oh hell, Nicolas was so madly, so stubbornly, so undisputedly in love with this woman.

**I love you, (f/n).**

“I love you too, Nicolas.”


End file.
